Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a raised-level built-in cooking appliance with a muffle, which has a floor-side muffle opening that can be closed with a lowerable bottom door, and which has a drive mechanism for lifting the bottom door.
A wall-mounted oven described in international PCT publication WO 98/04871 is to be considered as a generic raised-level built-in cooking appliance. The wall oven has a cooking space or an oven chamber, which is enclosed by side walls, a front, back and top wall, and has a bottom oven chamber opening. The wall oven is to be attached to a wall by its rear wall in the manner of a hanging cupboard. The bottom oven chamber opening can be closed by a lowerable bottom door. The bottom door is connected to the housing via a bottom door guide mechanism. By means of the bottom door guide the bottom door can be pivoted through a lift path.